Endless Summer
by InuyashaKagome12
Summary: This summer Kagome and her family just won a vacation to Hawaii. Surprisingly, Kagome will have so many feelings she never felt before. Inu/Kag


Lol. This is my first fanfic ever. I did this around 2006. I don't think it's that good, I could write…wait…type better. So tell me what you think, and maybe I'll continue it. ;)

I also got the title from the song endless summer by Ashlee Simpson. So this story came from the song.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters of the show.

Summary: This summer Kagome and her family just won a vacation to Hawaii. Surprisingly, Kagome will have so many feelings she never felt before. Inu/Kag

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

-Kagome Talks

**Endless Summer**

Chapter 1- Vacation

- Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a 17-year-old teenager from Tokyo, Japan living with my mother and little brother. You may think I have a perfect simple life, but I don't. Maybe it was simple at first…but…somehow, my life changed ever since I met… him.

It all started when I won this contest from my favorite radio station…

"Oh, yeah!" yelled a very happy Kagome.

"Kagome, why are you yelling!" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mom, I just won us a free vacation to Ha…wa…ii! Oh, yeah!" said Kagome while doing a victory dance on her bed.

"Calm down Kagome. Now how did you win us a vacation and how long is it?"

"Well, I heard this contest on the radio. So, I called the radio station's number, answered a couple of questions, and **BAM**! I just won! Plus, we stay at Hawaii for 3 weeks! We'll go tomorrow Sunday!"

"You're kidding! That's it?"

"Yep, that's it."

"…"

"Mom, are you alright?"

"How can I not be alright? Were going to Hawaii! I have to tell Souta about this! We have to hurry and pack up; what should I wear! What will…"

"Mom…Mom…**MOM**!"

"Yes, sweetie," said Mrs. Higurashi as she stopped her babbling.

"Please calm down and get out my room!"

"Well excuse me. I'm out of here."

"Oh yeah, Mom!"

"Yes."

"Please don't call me sweetie again, okay."

"Yes, Dear," Mrs. Higurashi said with a giggle. She walked out the room while saying goodnight to Kagome and closed the door.

"What a day!" sighed Kagome as she hopped on her bed and fell into a nice slumber.

♥♥♥♥♥

-Here at last! Riding in an amazing black limo to our hotel, free food, and hot Hawaiian boys! Not to mention it's raining cats and dogs out here! Great…

But it's not that bad, right? Humph, not until your little brother ruins your day…

"Okay, someone pinch me right now, because I can't believe were actually here!" Kagome said while smashing her face against the limo's window.

"Ow! Souta, I was just kidding!"

"Children please stop fighting." Mrs. Higurashi said after seeing Kagome and Sota pinching each other.

"Souta started it!" Kagome said while pouting and crossing her arms," He always responds to everything I say!"

"Yeah in your dreams Kags," mumbled Sota as he looked over the buttons. 'Mmm, I wonder what this button does.'

Souta press the button and guess what… The window on top of the limo opened. Yep, water was all over me…

"Souta, I'm gonna freaking kill you after we get out this freaking limo!" yelled Kagome as she got wet head to toe.

"Whoops! Um…sorry about that sis…um…heh…heh."

"Kagome dear, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Mrs. Higurashi said trying to calm her down and make her forget her ideas about killing her only brother.

"Yeah, whatever mom."

♥♥♥♥♥♥

-Wow. The Grand Hotel: One of the most top hotels in Hawaii; Relaxing, fun, and full of rude employees. Yay…

"Here's your room," said the employee as he points to the room and throws the bags on the floor," Here's your bags. Enjoy. Whatever…"

"Well someone's grumpy." said Kagome as she stared at the dude.

-As I stare at this guy, he held out his hand. Does he really expect me to give him a tip!

Humph, yeah right. I'll just play dumb.

"Um…why ya have ya hand out?"

"Can I have my tip?" said the employee as he got very irritated.

"Yes, you can," Kagome said as the employee smirked," Stop being grumpy and rude. Um…don't talk to strangers!"

"Wha…"

-I hurried and slammed the door in his face. Ha! Did you actually thought I was gonna pay that guy! Never gonna happen!

-Anyway, I have my own room. It's pretty nice. Hmmm… a nice bed, a TV, a refrigerator full of food, a… wait a minute… a frig full of food! You got to be kidding me. I'm so in there.

'_30 minutes later'_

-As I was stuffing my face and watching my favorite show 'The Hills', the phone rang.

"Great, picked the fine time to ring," Kagome took a bite out of her sandwich," Hello."

"Kagome, are you stuffing your face again?" said Mrs. Higurashi on the other line.

"No… I'm stuffing my face again." Kagome said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't give me that tone."

"What tone mother?"

"Never mine… Sweetie, instead of stuffing your face you should be making new friends."

"Okay, mom. What a minute, did I tell you not to call me swee…"

-Oh no, she didn't! She just hung up on me! How dare she! Can this day get any worse!

'_I'm bringing sexy back and all the boys don't know how to act…'_

"Aw man, TRL is on, that is so unfair!" Kagome fell to her knees and fake sobbed," Why!"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

'So here I am looking for some friends, and I have no idea where I'm going to,' Thought Kagome as she walks down the hallway.

"La…La…La…I am so bored that I'm gonna fucking scream so loud that the whole fucking world can hear me!"

-While I was freaking out for being so bored, I heard something unusual…

SLAP!

"Pervert! Don't you come back to my room ever again until you think about what you've done!"

"But baby, I said I was sorry. Why don't you believe me?" the man said sounding a little hurt.

"Argh! Stop calling me baby!"

SLAM!

'Whoa' thought Kagome as she tried to see what was all the commotion for.

"Um… sir you ok?"

-The guy was kind of hot. He had his short hair in a ponytail. He was wearing a purple muscle shirt with black jeans. As he turned around he had a dazzling smile with wonderful blue eyes.

"Ahh, yes I am. I'm used to these things. Anyway, I'm Miroku Houshi. So what a fine lady like you is doing here in a place like this?"

Kagome blushed. "Um…my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm here because I won my family a vacation. So we came all the way to Japan to here. We'll stay here about 3 wee…"

"Are those real?" Miroku asked. "What's real?" said Kagome as she got very confused.

"Those." Miroku was poking one of Kagome's boobs.

-As I realized what he was talking about, my world just stopped spinning. Everything was in slow motion, but finally I snapped out of it.

"You pervert!"

-I slapped him… So hard that there was a red hand print on his face, and he fell unconscious. Not in my life I would expect this to happen to me. So I scream…

-Yep, the whole world heard me. Hallway doors open and people were shouting…

"Shut up!"

"What's your problem?!"

"Bitch"

"What the…"

Well you know what I mean. "What a day. I get screamed at, and I have boys feeling up on me!" Kagome sighed. What was she going to do now?

Kagome turned around as she heard a door opening. "Tisk, Tisk, already got knock out again."

-It was a young girl about the same age as me. She had long brown hair tied in a high ponytail. She wore a black T-shirt that said 'Rocker Chick' and she wore some jeans. Her light brown eyes were shining with amazement as she was staring down at Miroku.

She turned toward me and asked," Did you do this?"

"Um…yeah… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! I was totally freaked out!" exclaimed Kagome while pacing back and forth.

"Oh, don't worry, and don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. Miroku can get a little out of hand when it comes to girls."

"A little? Humph, let's say a 'lot'." We both burst out laughing. Well, it is true!

"By the way, my name is Sango Taijiya." Sango took out her hand. "Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said as she grabbed Sango's hand and shook it.

"So, Sango how long you've been here?"

"Well, I've been here for about five days. So, I think I know my way around this place."

"Well, that was fast. I just came here today from Tokyo, Japan."

"You're kidding me! Cause I live at Tokyo. How awesome is that!"

"Is that so?" Kagome rubs her chin. "I wonder why we've never met there before. Weird… Anyway, why did you come to Hawaii?"

"Actually, I did not come here alone. My two friends and I just wanted a vacation since school was over."

"That's great! Well, I came here with my mother and brother. I've won the vacation from a contest on my favorite radio station."

"Oh, I heard about that contest! You're really lucky. I sucked at answering those questions!" said Sango with a small chuckle.

"Umm…I don't want to interrupt or anything, but what the heck happened to Miroku!" asked a boy.

-Sango and I turned around toward the boy. You wouldn't believe this, but he was the

hottest boy I've ever seen in my life! The boy was in his swimming trunks showing his amazing abs and body. Hey! I thought it was raining! He had long, black silky hair flowing down his back, and he had the most wonderful violet eyes I've ever seen on a boy.

-Oh, yeah! I was blushing big time!

Sango put her arm around the blushing Kagome and said, "Inuyasha, my new friend, Kagome just knock him out! Please do tell Kagome!"

"Um…uhh… heh…heh…"replied Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked. "I make you speechless huh?" he said with a chuckle.

Kagome frowned and said, "Whatever! Stop being so cocky…Jerk."

-So I told them every single thing that happen, even the part with the people opening the doors and calling me names.

"…So that's what happened. Happy now?" said Kagome.

"It serve's Miroku right," said Sango.

"Well…I have to agree with Miroku," Inuyasha said this and points to Kagome's boobs," Are those actually real, because they are huge?!"

-Ok, that was it. I had enough. I will teach this boy a lesson!

-I walk close to him and smiled. "Do you want to see them?"

"Oh yeah…"

-I pounced on him, and knocked the crap out of him. After I was done, I wiped the imaginary dust off my hands.

"There we go! Now I feel so much better."

Sango turned to Kagome and said, "Wow, Kagome I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Ha! That's nothing! I'm glad I have a little brother to practice on. Well, I have to go Sango. I had fun talking to you."

"Same here Kagome. So, can you swim with us at the pool tomorrow about 1:00-ish? "

"Sure, I would love to! I'll meet you by the swimming pool. "

"Okay! See you then! Bye!"

"Bye!"

They left each other and went to their hotel rooms forgetting about the boys.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Mom! I had so much fun! I met three people, even though two of them were very weird," said Kagome as she talks to her mom on the phone.

"That's great honey."

"Hey mom."

"Yes dear?"

"My friends invited me to go swimming with them tomorrow at 1:00. I'm just letting you know so you won't get worried."

"Okay dear. I have to go because Souta is jumping off the bed and trying to climb the wall like Spiderman! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight mom!" Kagome hung up the phone and lay on her queen sized bed. 'Inuyasha… So that's his name…' Kagome pick up her hand and stared at it. 'I can't believe he is such a jerk. I thought maybe he was such a nice guy. I guess I thought wrong… Wait… Why am I thinking about him?!...'


End file.
